The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Persicaria plant, botanically known as Persicaria amplexicaulis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Blackfield.
The new Persicaria is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Oedelem (Beernem), Belgium. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Persicaria cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Persicaria originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2001 in Oedelem (Beernem), Belgium of an unnamed selection of Persicaria amplexicaulis, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Persicaria amplexicaulis, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Persicaria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Oedelem (Beernem), Belgium during the summer of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Oedelem (Beernem), Belgium since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Persicaria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.